zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Nona Kashiwabara
Nona Kashiwabara is one of Lotus's twin daughters who participated in the First Nonary Game. Background When she was 12 years old, she and her sister Ennea were kidnapped by Cradle Pharmaceutical for their experiment. While Ennea played as a transmitter in Building Q in Nevada, she played as a receiver in the Gigantic on the Atlantic ocean. She was accompanied by Aoi Kurashiki, Light, Akane Kurashiki and five unnamed kids. The unnamed kids escaped through the last 9 door, however, Aoi's, Light's, Akane's and Nona's numbers didn't make a digital root of 9, so they remained in the incinerator, crying for help. She was heard and eventually saved by Seven as he was a detective at the time and the team proceeded to escape through the ventilation system. During their escape, Akane had left the doll given to her by Junpei and had secretly went back to get it, only to be caught by Gentarou Hongou. Instead of going back with Light, Aoi, and Seven to go get Akane, she rushed through the spiral staircase at Seven's urging. After the group managed to get Akane back, they all escaped via rowboat. Both she and her sister were traumatized by what happened to them and couldn't talk to their mother about it. Eventually, they managed to become like their old selves again, but Lotus never learned about what had happened during those nine days they were missing. For the next 9 years, Lotus investigated to find out. During the Second Nonary Game, her mother was kidnapped instead of her as she was needed for the laboratory puzzle. Trivia *Her name means nine in Latin. *Her name could be a reference to her number, a 9, however none of that is revealed. *This is also sustained by the fact that Akane's number is a 5. If Aoi and Light had the same numbers in both games, their digital root would be a 1 (2+3+5+9=19 1+9= 10 1+0=1), thus explaining that why didn't escape. *She is the only person that has a full name that appeared only in the first game and not in the second. *Her full name is only revealed in the Sub ending, during the torture room escape. *She is the only one of the four trapped in the incinerator that wasn't brought back for the second game. However she didn't return for Akane, meaning that everybody present during her near-incineration was brought back. *Should the Sub ending not be achieved before the true ending, the player is left to speculate about Lotus' participation in the second game. The images of Nona can reveal that, though. *Lotus's real name is "Hazuki", which means "August", the eighth month. Her former husband's name was Ichiro, which means "first son". 8+1=9, which is what both Nona and her sister Ennea's names mean - the number 9. *In the novel, Nona plays a much bigger role. She shares Akane's fate, which is slightly different than in the game. Akane saves Nona from falling off the ship and drowning during Seven's rescue attempt, but this somehow results in both girls existing oddly. They are alive, but seemingly unseen by most people. After the events of the Second Nonary Game, a twenty-one-year-old Nona is finally reunited with her mother. Gallery Alliceartbook.png Category:Characters